Thor: Hela on Earth
Thor: Hela on Earth is a 2015 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It was directed by Ridley Scott and stars Chris Hemsworth, Natalie Portman, Tom Hiddleston, Cate Blanchett, Jamie Alexander, Anthony Hopkins, Christopher Eccleston, Idris Elba, and Stellan Skarsgård. It was released on April 3, 2015. Plot Three years after the events of'' Thor'', Loki has been in a cell in Asgard since Amora returned him during their invasion of Earth. Thor visits Earth regularly to see Jane Foster, Donald Blake, and Kat Allen, which Odin disapproves of. Odin eventually tells Thor to stay on Earth or Asgard full time and Thor chooses Earth. After saying goodbye to his family and friends, he leaves for New York City. Jane is excited for this but Donald thinks that it will be hard for Thor to fit in. In Asgard, just as Thor leaves, Hela, the goddess of death, is freed when the Bifrost Bridge cracked open for too long. Hela kills all of Asgard's resources and promises she will stop at nothing to destroy Asgard and all of it's remnants. She then frees Loki and the evil magician Malekith and his army from the Casket of Ancient Winters. A strange green object falls from the casket, which Loki adds to his sceptor. Thor learns of this and, to protect Earth and Asgard, tries to get back to Asgard. However, Heimdall has been mind controlled by Loki, due to his sceptor gaining the abilities, to not let anyone in. Hela begins her killing spree by killing Frigga, Thor's mother. Malekith covers half of Asgard in a winter and Sif and the Warriors Three must fight to save Odin and Heimdall from Frigga's fate. Thor, Jane, Kat, Donald, and their boss, Nathan Dreak are caught in a sudden snowstorm caused by the Casket and Thor realizes that if he tries to open up the bridge by the snowy area, he can find the crack. Thor eventually does this, but accidentally sends his Earthly friends with him. Thor battles Loki, who kills Kat. Jane is heard by Hela and has her soul sucked out of her. Thor sacrifices his soul to return Jane. The invasion of Asgard continues and Jane, Donald, Odin, and Heimdall are imprisoned. Sif, Volstagg, Hogan, and Fandral make it to the castle and attack Malekith and Hela. Loki guards the prisoners until Thor suddenly returns and frees them and imprisons Loki again. Sif learns of what Hela did to Thor and kills her. Malekith tries to escape but Odin appears and strangles him. Donald and Nathan return to Earth but Jane and Thor stay at Odin's request to have them become the King and Queen of Asgard. Sif gets over Thor and begins courting Fandral. Odin gets the sceptor from Loki and returns the object to the Casket. Cast *Chris Hemsworth as Thor; Odin's son and the god of thunder and lightning. *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster; a doctor in New York City. *Tom Hiddleston as Loki; Thor's adoptive brother who is a Frost Giant. *Cate Blanchett as Hela; the goddess of death and ruler of Hel. *Jamie Alexander as Sif; an Asgardian warrior who likes Thor. *Anthony Hopkins as Odin; Thor and Loki's father and the King of Asgard. *Christopher Eccleston as Malekith; an ancient evil released by the Casket of Ancient Winters. *Idris Elba as Heimdall; the watcher of the Nine Realms. *Stellan Skarsgård as Nicholas Dreak; Jane and Donald's boss. Rene Russo portrays Frigga; Thor and Loki's mother. Ray Stevenson, Zachery Levi, and Tadanobu Asano appear as Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun; all members of the Warriors Three, close friends to Thor and Sif. Chris O'Dowd and Kat Dennings play Donald Blake and Kat Allen; Jane's best friends. Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje portrays Algrim/Kurse, Malekith's most trusted advisor. Reception 'Box office' Thor: Hela on Earth grossed $228.4 million (36.3%) in the United States and Canada and $400.9 million (63.7%) in other territories for a total of $630.2 billion. However, it is considered a box office failure, due to the first film grossing over a billion. It is the tenth highest-grossing 2015 film, the twelfth highest-grossing film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, out of fifteen, compared to the first film being the sixth-highest in the franchise. It achieved a worldwide opening weekend of $54.3 million. 'Critical reception' Thor: Hela on Earth received praise for its visual effects, musical score, continuity, writing, and likability, largely due to Chris Hemsworth's performance. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, which categorizes reviews as positive or negative, surveyed 322 critics and determined that 91% of the reviews were positive with a rating average of 7.8/10, and the consensus "Smart, thrilling, and surprisingly funny, Thor: Hela on Earth proves to be one of the finest installments in the Marvel franchise.